Nervous is an understatement
by VickiByrne7
Summary: Everyone knew this day would come, except Judd and Vicki. Know thats its here, they are both quite nervous.
1. Chapter 1

People think I'm nervous.

Nervous is an understatement.

Six years ago everything changed. The Rapture, or as the world liked to call it the disappearances. I lost my whole family. Everyone: Mom, Dad even my little sister and older brother. That's when I met three guys: Judd, Lionel, and Ryan. I met Bruce too. I became a Christian shortly after that. Ever since then, my life has been a rollercoaster. I have been an international fugitive for most of this time. To the world, I'm Vicki B. Things got crazier and crazier as the time went by.

Today is the day that everyone else thought was going to happen, except for me: my wedding day. I am very nervous. Today is another change, a good change though. I'm not the bad nervous, but this is very new for me. I had never been in love before and this happened quite fast. I wouldn't have wanted things different though. Today I will marry my best friend.

I`m staying with an older woman in Petra. After today, Judd and I will have our own dwelling. I look at the time. Its 1:30. Just a few more hours until the ceremony. Judd and I will be married around 7 O`clock. Between then I will meet with Ming to talk, and maybe even Buck, depending if he has time. He will be talking with Judd today. I wish I could talk to Chloe, but I will not be able to do that for a while.

I take a look at my dress. The girls back in Wisconsin made it for me. Oh how I wish they could be here! I miss Janie, Melinda, Darrion and Shelly so much! We have been through so much together. And Mark and Conrad. Even through all the fights I have had with Mark, I still miss him so much. And little Ryan, and all of the others race throughout my mind. I will see them again, most likely at the Glorious Appearing. Even though that is a year from now, it seems so long. It's what we have been longing for since the beginning.

I walk over to my bad and pick up a small box. Inside of it is a necklace that I will wear tonight. Judd gave it to me for my birthday when he got back from Israel. It's one of my most prized possessions. And it came from one of the most important persons in my life.

**CHAPTER 2: Coming Soon**

_Sorry if this was not too good, it's my first fan fiction. Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

Judd looked out the window and sighed. Buck would be over, most likely with Kenny, in about fifteen minutes. Then Judd and Lionel would have lunch. IT would be a long day waiting for that evening. Judd sat in a chair and looked around the small dwelling. After tonight, it would be his and Vicki`s. He could barley believe that everything was happening. He had liked Vicki for quite some time, but being stuck in Israel is not the way he thought it would all happen. And everything with Nada? _God works in mysterious ways. _ Judd thought.

Judd though about his journey though Israel. It had been a long few years. He didn't know how he would have gotten through it without Lionel at his side, and the thought of getting back to Vicki. He remembered the day he got back to the camp, and saw Vicki for the first time in years. He remembered giving her the necklace for her birthday. He remembered walking with her during the heat wave, and walking her to meals and her cabin. He remembered the days leading up to when he proposed to her.

He had prayed about it a lot. Lionel kept saying that when they got back he would have to get some nice clothes for the wedding. He had talked to Zeke, and Marshall. He remembered the shock in Vicki`s face after he proposed, and the ride back to the camp with her.

Now the day was here, and he was more anxious then he had ever been. He heard a knock at the door. _He`s here early._

Judd opened the door and little Kenny ran inside. "Hey bud" Judd said, giving the boy a high five.

"Hello Judd" Buck said. Judd knew this would be hard for him. He was still in pain over his loss with Chloe. It had only been a few days.

"Hi Buck. Sit down"

They both sat down, and Kenny went to sit on his father's lap. Buck looked at his son, and then at Judd. "So, Judd, are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes sir."

"You`re looking for advice, aren't you?" Buck said, getting to the point.

"Yes. I thought you might be the best person to ask."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Buck said, with Kenny tightly hugging him.

"Um...I guess what it was like when you first got married. How did you deal with fights, that kind of stuff?

"Ok. Well, Chloe and I had only known each other for about a year, where as you and Vicki have known each other for about six years. It was exciting. Bruce talked to us a lot about what we were getting into" When Buck said Bruce, Kenny looked up; thinking is dad was talking about him. Buck laughed. "Anyway it was exciting knowing I would spend the rest of the Tribulation and the millennium and then eternity with her. We didn't fight much, but we would have little arguments, mainly about my trips. Listen to Vicki. That's important. Hear her, and come to a compromise. Pray about things too. "

Buck went on to give a few examples of fights with Chloe, and how they did resolve them. As he was finishing, Kenny started to squirm around.

"I'm sorry. I should probably get him home. He hasn't been sleeping much lately"

Judd didn't know how to respond to that. He knew Kenny would have a hard time getting to sleep without his mother. "Ok. Thank you Buck"

"Anytime. You know where to find me if you have any more questions."

Buck left and Judd thought about everything he had said. For just losing his wife, Buck was doing well, but Judd knew there was more than he was seeing. Judd could only wish he didn't lose Vicki within the next year.

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I`ll update soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

I set down the Bible I have been reading. I've been trying to figure as much out as I can. I want to know what is going to come next. From what Tsion has been saying, and the scriptures, we have two more bowl judgments until the Glorious Appearing_. We have been through so much; I can't believe it's almost over. _

I look at the time. It's about 3:00. I was supposed to meet up with Ming 10 minutes ago. I slip on some shoes and run out. I look around for her, and spot her sitting on the rock we said we would meet at.

"I am so sorry I'm late," I say, catching my breath.

"It is fine. Sit, please" she says, motioning for me to sit next to her.

I sit and finally relax. She asks me how I've been, how the flight was, the normal things. She finally asked me if I was ready for tonight.

"Well…" I start. I`m not exactly sure. I have no doubts, no hesitations. I don't know what is wrong with me. I've survived through 6 years of the Tribulation, and I am having trouble tying the knot!?

"I know" she says. "I felt the same way the first time. And even this time I'm quite nervous. I'm not sure what to expect with such little time left. But I know God has given me Ree for a reason, and I know in my heart that He wants us to get married. You know, I used to talk to Chloe Williams about this. She said to follow God. She also told me, the same people who said Ree and myself should not get married, were the same people who told her and Buck not to have a child during the Tribulation. And look, Kenny is an amazing child and such a gift to Chloe and Buck"

"Really?" I say, with emotion in my voice with the mention of Chloe. "I know God wants us together."

"Then why worry? I`m not saying you shouldn`t be nervous, being so young and with so little time left, but God will use you two together in ways He has never used you apart."

* * *

Judd walked around, waiting for Lionel. When he saw his friendrunning towards him, he waved him over.

"Hey, man" Judd said.

"Hey Mr. Bachelor." Lionel said, mocking tone is voice.

"Ha-ha, knock it off. Okay, just because you were not lucky enough to find a girl doesn't mean-"

"Okay, okay," Lionel said, laughing.

"So, what's up?" Judd said.

"Dude, shouldn't I be asking you that. You are getting married tonight. Are you ready?"

"What do you mean by ready?"

Lionel looked at him. "You know what I mean. Nervous, excited, anything?"

"Yeah I guess I am ready. This is just all so new."

"I would hope being married is new to you." Lionel said.

"Very funny. No, I meant being in love"

"What about Nada?"

Judd sighed. "She was different than Vick'. I liked her, was interested in her, but I'm not sure if I loved her. "

"Hmm. Did you ever ask Vicki what she thought of Nada?"

"No-No I haven't. I can only imagine."

"Well, I'm no expert, but I'm guessing the same way you felt when you found out about her and that Chad guy. "

Judd thought about Chad. When he had found out, he had flipped at Vicki. Was that how she while he was with Nada? He would have to talk to her.

"Well, anyway." Lionel said. "You must be pretty excited. God is going to use you two in such awesome ways."

"You really think so?" Judd asked.

"I know so."


	4. Chapter 4

I look at the clock for like the 10th time. Only 6:30. I have only half an hour until my life changes again. And I'm hoping this is the last big change.

I have already gotten into my dress and am currently doing my hair. I let my mind wander and think about all the things that have led up to this. A lot of pain, defiantly. I think of all the people who are waiting in heaven. _Chaya, Chloe, Bruce, Ryan, Pete, Natalie, John and so many more._

I think what these people would think of what s happening today. What would Bruce think? He was very happy with Chloe and Buck and then Rayford and Amanda, but they were older. Then again, Judd was only a little younger now then Chloe was then. What would Ryan think of it? He was there since the beginning. He had been the first to die, and, as of now, the only one. I hope that won't have to change.

I finish the final curl in my long red hair. Its 6:45. I have 15 more minutes until I am marring my best friend. I go to my bag and put on my necklace.

* * *

Judd looked at the time again for what seemed like the millionth time. 6:50. _Soon_, he thought. He had his suite on. Everything was about to change, and he couldn`t wait. They had been through so many hardships, and they finally got an island of joy.

He looked around the small dwelling. After tonight, he and Vicki would share it. It was small but they had had more people crammed into smaller spaces before.

He went outside the small house and looked at the group of people gathering. Chang would be getting ready the satellite so those in Wisconsin could watch. He wondered what they might think. They were probably just as excited and Judd and Vicki were.

* * *

I make my way out of the house. I see Judd up by Tsion Ben-Judah. _This is actually happening._

I make my way down the aisle. People stand and start to look at me, but my focus is on the front.

I now stand across from Judd. He looks at me and smiles. I give a small grin. I can tell he is thinking the same thing. The people sit down, and Tsion begins

"Today, we join together two who have been through much. I did not know Judd or Vicki well, but knew others who were. They told me of their status. They told me were they were and to pray. These are two amazing teens. Judd was one of the last people to have a contact with my family, and has led many to Christ. Vicki, many of you know as Vicki B. She is quite a brave girl. And although these two have been though many trails, God has blessed them with the gift of love, for now until the end."

Tsion looks at Judd. Judd looks at me and begins, "Vicki, I met you on one of the worst days in history. We were both instantly orphans. But that day I hit two major turning points: becoming a Christian and meeting you. Getting to know you hasn't always been easy, but it has been so worth it. And know, I promise to love you, and only you, until the end. To take care of you and help you. To cry with you, and pray with you, as long as God lets me live"

I notice tears welling up in Judd`s eyes. That is not very common for him. I start, "The past six years have been a rollercoaster. We met on the day of the Rapture. We got saved together. And we went so many places together. I know we fought all the time, but I can't remember any of that today. But I can remember all the amazing things you did that made me fall in love with you. Like when you would arrive in just the nick of time to save me from getting arrested, or when you would look up scripture with me. I promise to be yours and yours only, loving you and caring for you until the end"

Tsion looks at us both and starts again." By the power invested in me from the Kingdom of God, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may know kiss the bride" Tsion says, chuckling

Judd looks at me and kisses me.

I _can`t believes I`m really married._


End file.
